Love Unexpected
by tdgtnstbr
Summary: When mute Isabella moves into elmtree house, will a special someone help her talk again?


"Bella, you little scruff pot, where are ya?!" A slurred voice called down the corridor. A tall dark-haired girl hurried out of a room and looked frightfully at the dark figure slurring these words.

"Mum, she's asleep, don't disturb her. Come on, go to bed." The tall girl said quietly.

"For fucks sake Sash. Let me see my baby girl.'" Sasha blocked the door from her obviously drunk mother, who then shoved Sasha away and barged her way through the door.

"Mum please." Sasha cried to her mother, Tana. A frail blonde child hid under a dirty bedsheet. Like she already knew what was coming. The mum stripped the bed cover uncovering the girl, shaking.

"There you are, did you miss me?" The drunken woman fell onto the little girl, almost crushing her under the weight.

"Mum get off her!" Sasha dragged her mother off the, now crying, little girl. "Mum you can't do this again"

"Do what? What the hell am I doing Sasha. I am just trying to look after my babies."

"You know what you are doing! You can't leave us here whilst you go off for weeks on end! You always come back drunk and I'm sick of it. I'm 13 years old for Christ's sakes!" Sasha screamed. "I have practically raised Bella all her life. It was me who had to send her to school whilst I stayed home and cleaned the house. That's your job not mine. I should've been at school myself!"

"Sash…" Mum slurred.

"No! Not this time, I am not having you do this again. I am sick of you. You are the worst mother anyone could ask for. You're no mother" Sasha cried, Bella was back under the covers. As a 5-year-old you wouldn't expect her to do this often.

"Don't ever say that again" Mum said, seeming to have sobered up a slight bit from the abuse shed just received off her 13-year-old daughter.

"But it's true. You're a hopeless mother" aggression started to build up in both Sasha and her mother.

"All I ever do is try and help you girls, I swear" Tana screamed.

"Help us? The only thing that would help us is if you died, right this moment."

Looking down, the mother pulled something out of her bag, with Sasha still throwing abuse towards her.

All the sudden, Tana started hysterically screaming. Bella came out of the covers to see exactly what was going on.

Tana lunged forward at Sasha and plunged a sharp kitchen knife, deep into Sasha's chest.

"Mum?" Bella whispered. That was the first word Bella had ever spoken. Sasha grunted in pain, tears rolling down her face. Bella started to cry even though she had no clue what was going on.

"Isabella Sienna Hastings, you can't tell anyone about this." Tana whispered, looking at Sasha dying body.

Bella shuffled over to hug Sasha, blood staining both their clothes. She was gone. Bella then ran off towards the front door, escaping from her life.

"Bella, get here." Tana ran towards Bella and pinned her on to the ground. She was screaming as loud as she could. Although Bella had only said one word her whole life, she was clever.

Sirens were now screeching. Tana heard banging at the door, she could only think of one thing to shut Bella up. She reached towards a cabinet and pulled a glass from the top. She smashed it against the wall and stabbed the glass shard into bellas stomach. Paramedics rushed in and pulled tana off Bella right away and whisked Bella into an ambulance sending her to hospital as police put tana in handcuffs.

The neighbours had gathered outside to see all the drama. None of them knew much about the family but they were still interested to find out. The paramedics rushed Bella out the door. The neighbours gasped when they saw her. Confused on to why a 5-year-old was bleeding so much. Next came a crying tana, the police had her tightly restrained as they pulled her into the police car. She was clearly emotionally unstable, and absolutely hating herself for what she had done. The neighbours managed to figure something out and they whispered, not taking their eyes off tana. A few of the police started to question the families surrounding the crime scene, although none of them had a clue what they were witnessing. Then all heads turned towards the door, it was the most dreaded thing, a child in a body bag getting put into a van.

All the surrounding people, not just the neighbours anymore, started to cry. They didn't know the family but they knew someone had just died. In a horrific event.

3 months later

"Okay, Bella, you're ready to go." The doctor said. Bella nodded, she still hadn't said a word since the accident. Like she said anything before.

"Okay, so, this is mike. You are going to live in a nice, friendly home where mike is in charge." The doctor said leading in a smiling old man.

"Hey sweetheart, you must be Bella. Are you ready to go?" Mike said as softly as possible. Over all his years of leading a care home. This is one of the worst cases he's heard of.

Bella nodded and mike lead her out the door and put her in the car. Mike already knew that Bella didn't talk, so he wouldn't pressure her to do something that she wasn't comfortable with.

They pulled up to a big house and Bella stared, she was trying to be strong but she couldn't help but be petrified of what was to come.


End file.
